Benutzer Diskussion:DelNorte
Hallo und herzlich Willkommen im Almanach. Falls du Fragen hast, wende dich an einen einen der Admins (DarkChocobo und Scharesoft) oder statte dem Forum einen Besuch ab. Ich helfe natürlich auch immer gerne, sogut ich kann. Viel Spaß in der Wiki :) --Smertos 20:22, 27. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Archiv Für veraltete Diskussionen, siehe * /DelNortes Talk-Box, Vol.1 * /DelNortes Talk-Box, Vol.2 * /DelNortes Talk-Box, Vol.3 * /DelNortes Talk-Box, Vol.4 * /DelNortes Talk-Box, Vol.5 Vorschlag zur Stressvermeidung Re: Kann man Wall zu Reflek weiterleiten? Kann man nicht, denn in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII stellt Wall lediglich die Kombination der Substanzen Barriere und Z-Barriere dar. Wall ist dafür vorgesehen mit einem Zauber beide Zustände herbeizuführen und somit auch nur einen statt zwei Materia-Slots in Anspruch zu nehmen. In diesem Zusammenhang lässt Wall sich also nicht mit Reflek gleichsetzen. Eher erinnert das ganze an Totalabwehr. Tüdelüü! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 05:56, 26. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Ich hab mir sagen lassen, dass Wall in einigen Titeln andere Effekte (unter anderem eben auch Reflek) hat, also würde ich letztlich dazu tendieren Wall als eigenständigen Artikel bestehen zu lassen. Sorry, dass ich jetzt erst antworte, hab nicht mehr dran gedacht, dass wir das Thema ja auch hatten xDDD — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 15:31, 29. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Videos Ich melde mich mal an dieser Stelle zu dem Thema Videos. Beim durchblättern der Seiten fiel mir auf, dass einige Verlinkungen nicht funktionieren oder die Videos als solches nicht erkennbar sind. Nachdem ich dann bei einigen Seiten die Verlinkungen nach deinem Vorbild bei Mi'hen-Offensive nachgebessert habe, fiel mir wiederum auf, dass die Verlinkungen nun nicht mehr auf die hochgeladenen Videos verweisen, sondern scheinbar direkt zu Youtube gehen. Daher die Frage: Ist das so in Ordnung, oder wäre es sinnvoller, andere Verlinkungen zu setzen? 84.157.89.182 07:22, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo. Ich habe gesehen, dass du die Video-Vorlage hier und da eingebunden hast, was ich sehr begrüße. Vielen Dank dafür. Dass die Links auf Youtube verweisen ist beabsichtigt und voll in Ordnung. Vorher waren es nämlich ebenfalls Youtube-Videos, die aber auf einer eigenen Datei-Seite eingebunden wurden. Das passt so! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 07:31, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hi Ich würds gut finden wenn mann hier im wiki auszeichnungen erhalten könnte. Kann dass vill. hier bitte eingeführt werden danke im voraus. Happy Birthday Hallo Norte, ich wünsch dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag. ^^ Mach dir heute keinen Stress und genieß den Tag. ;3 — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 05:28, 24. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hallo, weil es sehr lustig im Chat war und ich gesehen habe, dass heute dein Geburtstag ist, erlaube ich es mir mal, liebste Wünsche auszusprechen und dir zu gratulieren. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! :) BrightEx (Diskussion) 12:50, 24. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Auch ich wünsche dir alles Gute, denn rein zufällig habe ich heute im Spanischbuch del Norte gelesen und mir is eingefallen, was ich machen wollte... hehe.. Ich wollt ja Kekse mitbringen, aber die sind leider noch im Backofen... Hab nen schönen Tag ^-^ 10px Dämmerwald 10px 14:43, 24. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Meister! ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px 15:31, 24. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Vielen lieben Dank euch allen! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 14:02, 26. Okt. 2014 (UTC) wer unsinn für auszeichennugnen macht kann mann doch einfach speeren. dann kann mit auszeichnungen doch machen oder nicht? aber mit auszeichnungen wär trotzdem gut kann mann nicht wenigtens versuchen bitte? auf deine Diskussionsseite schleich* Hey Del. <: Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass es zu FF Type-0 eine Collectors edition gibt, meines Wissens nach müsste das eigentlich in dem News-Abschnitt der Hauptseite stehen.. :P Frohe Vorweihnachtszeit <3 wieder wegschleich* Thunderga 20px 16:14, 15. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Final Fantasy Wikia App Hallo DelNorte, wusstest du, dass mittlerweile mehr als die Hälfte aller Seitenaufrufe auf Wikia von mobilen Geräten wie Handys und Tablets kommen? Um diese Leser zu unterstützen, erstellen wir von Wikia eine Reihe von iOS- und Android-Apps, die sich nur auf einzelne Communities fokussieren. Wir freuen uns, dass wir dir mitteilen können, dass das auch für euch der Fall sein wird! Das bedeutet, dass ihr in Kürze eine App nur für eure Community habt, die von euch (den Admins) selbst hergerichtet werden kann. Diese Hilfe-Seite ist zwar momentan noch nicht ganz auf dem letzten Stand, aber sie gibt eine gute Übersicht, wie und wo ihr Inhalte in der App bearbeiten könnt. Falls du irgendwelche Fragen zu der App haben solltest, oder wie ihr Inhalte einarbeiten könnt oder die App selber besser vorantreiben könnt, dann wende dich am besten direkt an Spezial:Kontakt. In etwa einer Woche werden wir die verschiedenen Apps auch noch einmal offiziell in den Wikia Deutschland News ankündigen. Super, dass ihr so eine prima Community auf die Beine gestellt habt - und vorab bereits viel Erfolg mit der App! Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 14:59, 17. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Final Fantasy Almanach FB-Coverbild Hi DelNorte, thumbich habe mir mal die Freiheit genommen, das Coverbild des FFA-Facebookaccounts dem neuen FB-Layout entsprechend sowie mit dem aktuellen Wikia-Videospiele-Hub-Logo zu aktualisieren. Wenn ihr Zeit und Lust habt, könnt ihr es ja evtl. mal austauschen :) Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 12:55, 7. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Glut in Final Fantasy VI Hallöchen Norte, ich hab grade am Artikel Glut etwas rumgebastelt und bei einem kurzen Blick ins englische FF-Wiki festgestellt, dass der Zustand auch in FFVI auftaucht. Zwar ist er dort nicht benannt und kann scheinbar nur durch eine Fähigkeit von Inspector Gadget - *schenkelklopf* - ausgelöst werden, aber vielleicht wäre es nicht schlecht ihn trotzdem im Artikel Glut zu erwähnen, da er ja genauso wirkt wie in FFIX. Würdest du dir das mal ansehen? Ich hab leider keine deutsche Version von FFVI und bin auch noch am Anfang des Spiels, daher wäre es mir lieber, wenn du da mal drüber schaust. Will ja keinen Unfug da reinschreiben. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 07:29, 19. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Tabellen für Waffen/Rüstungen in FFIV usw. Hallo Norte, ich hab mal wieder etwas kreativ gepfuscht und das ist dabei rausgekommen. Da ich allerdings nicht jeden Tag solche Tabellen anlege und diese sich ja schon etwas von anderen unterscheidet, möchte ich gern von dir wissen, ob du die Tabelle in dieser Form als sinnvoll erachtest. Ich hab mich übrigens für die Variante mit den PSP-Sprites entschieden, weil ich denke, dass es bei den Rüstungen oder auch Accessoires dem Leser schneller vermittelt, welche Charaktere diese tragen können, als wenn da jetzt die Namen stehen würden. Was hälst du davon? Gibt es Änderungswünsche? Sofern die Tabelle dann eine einheitliche Form hat, wollte ich sie auch für The After Years und fürs Interlude anpassen. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:58, 27. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Smalltalk Hey, bist du eventuell nachher noch im Chat online? Ich hab da ne Idee, die ich mit dir gern besprechen wollte. ^^ — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:07, 4. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Rechteabgabe Hi Norte. Da ich schon seit Längerem weder Zeit noch Motivation für den Almanach finde und das sich voraussichtlich nicht so schnell ändern wird, möchte ich hiermit meine Rechte als Admin abgeben. Ich brauche sie im Moment einfach nicht und bin derzeit auch kein Ansprechpartner für das Wiki. Wenn ich wieder die Muße finde, mich einzubringen und/oder meinen WT überarbeiten möchte (der ja geschützt ist), kann man über eine Wiedervergabe sprechen. Grüße, [[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:49, 11. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Da das Thema mal angesprochen wird: das gleiche Programm einmal bei mir auch, bitte. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px 15:36, 11. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Shadow Ich poste es mal hier, weil ich nicht Gronkhs Diskussionsseite fluten will: Auch wenn der eigentliche Stub-Grund nicht mehr gegeben ist, so hab ich mich grade mal etwas in den Artikel reingelesen. Teils könnten die Sätze etwas umgeschrieben werden, da es sonst schwer fällt ohne etwaige Story-Kenntnisse die ganzen Zusammenhänge zu verstehen. Ich bin noch nicht wirklich weit in dem Spiel gekommen und daher erschließt sich mir so manches nicht vollständig und ich hab das Gefühl als würde immer etwas dazwischen fehlen. Quasi eine Überleitung bzw. ein roter Faden. Beispielsweise verstehe ich schon nicht, warum Shadow sich überhaupt der Gruppe anschließt und sie so lange (scheinbar mit Unterbrechungen) begleitet. Macht er es aus Eigennutz? Erleichtert es ihm seinen Job? Wird er dafür bezahlt? Hegt er einen Groll gegen das Imperium? Ist gerade Flaute am Arbeitsmarkt? WARUM NUR? D: Weiterhin wird ja im Artikel Relm eine Verbindung zu Shadow angedeutet. Ich denke, es wäre angebracht diese Verbindung auch im Artikel von Shadow aufzuführen. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 12:07, 17. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Danke für's Verbessern des Artikels. ^^ Jetzt seh ich da schon besser durch. *Keks dalass* — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 07:20, 18. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Eltern-Informationen Hallo DelNorte, ich arbeite aktuell an einem Wikia-weiten Informationssystem, das speziell an Eltern gerichtet ist, damit diese sich aus erster Hand darüber informieren können, wofür sich ihre Sprösslinge so interessieren, und dabei nicht auf irgendwelche Internetartikel angewiesen sind, deren Autoren sich eher nur oberflächlich mit bestimmten Themen auseinandersetzen. Ihr als Experten auf diesem Spezialgebiet könnt jedoch wesentlich tiefgründigere Informationen bereitstellen. Nähere Infos zum ganzen Projekt gibt es dann natürlich noch in einem speziellen Beitrag, sobald sämtliche Vorarbeit getätigt worden ist, die bei solchen Projekten so anfällt. Um für den Start dieser sogenannten „Eltern-Informationen“ schon vorab einen Schwung an solchen Seiten parat zu haben, wollte ich dich fragen, ob ihr vor der Ankündigung nicht schon entsprechende Seite erstellen möchtet. Der Einheitlichkeit und Auffindbarkeit wegen schlage ich die Seite Project:Eltern-Informationen im Projektnamensraum vor. Vorlagen zum Ausfüllen findest du hier im Community Wiki. Such dir einfach eine aus, kopiere den kompletten Code und erstelle die Vorlage hier in eurer Community (alternativ kannst du auch Spezial:Exportieren und Spezial:Importieren verwenden). Sollten die Vorlagen für euch ungenügend sein – sind schließlich nur ein generisches Hilfsgerüst –, könnt ihr sie gerne individualisieren. Ein kleines Beispiel, wie es aussehen könnte, findet ihr im Mordors Schatten Wikia Lasst es mich bitte wissen, wenn ihr Fragen haben solltet :) Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 17:29, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hi auch Hey, DelNorte. ja, ganz gut soweit. Hatte nur sehr lange einiges an Stress und konnte deshalb nicht hier reinschauen. Bin auch ziemlich eingerostet, wie man wahrscheinlich gemerkt hat. "^^ Und wie gehts dir so? BoS Neji (Diskussion) 17:00, 2. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Yes Sir, DelNorte, Sir! BoS Neji (Diskussion) 15:39, 3. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Datei wiederherstellen Hallo Norte, ich schaue mal wieder die Wartungslisten durch und hätte da mal eine kleine Bitte. Vor einiger Zeit hab ich doch Dateien von den Accessoires in FFIX hochgeladen und in die Tabelle eingebunden. Aber irgendwie hatte ich den Federstiefel zwei Mal hochgeladen. Eine Datei hast du damals gelöscht, doch jetzt finde ich die verbliebende Datei nicht mehr. xD Könntest du daher bitte zunächst die gelöschte Datei wiederherstellen? Oder müsste ich die neu hochladen? — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:54, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Besten Dank! ;) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:17, 11. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Hey hey, ich hab jetzt den Grund gefunden, dass die o.g. Datei damals als Duplikat angegeben wurde. Das liegt daran, dass der Icon für die Geministiefel haargenauso aussieht, wie der für die Federstiefel. Ich hab also den Löschantrag wieder entfernt und die Lizenz + Kategorie wieder reingeschubst. Damit wär das Thema auch erstmal erledigt. Just to let you know. ;) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:27, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Alte News Heyo. Ich bin in der nächsten Zeit ziemlich ausgelastet und kann daher nicht oft in den Chat kommen. Daher hier schnell mein Anliegen. Ich finde, dass die älteren News nicht einfach so in den Dateiversionen verschwinden sollten, sondern gelistet werden sollten. Meiner Meinung nach würde sich eine News-Seite parallel zur Vorlage anbieten. Wärst du dafür oder dagegen? Soll ich das in die Hand nehmen oder nicht? Bis dann. Nero Valentine 15:30, 12. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Re: Type-0 Klar, ich schau nach der Schule mal drüber, kann ja nicht schaden ^-^ Ich hau selbst manchmal noch die Schreibweise der Namen durcheinander, aber das wird sich hoffentlich bald ändern ^^" 10px Dämmerwald 10px 05:11, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Aaalso, nabend erstmal ^-^ Alle Charaktere sind auf jeden Fall richtig geschrieben. Nur haben einige, beispielsweise Kurasame, noch Nachnamen oder Mittelnamen, die nicht in der Navi steht. Die Nachnamen würde ich ergänzen, nur Andoria kenn ich noch gar nicht. Außerdem würde ich mich bereit erklären, die Charaktere mit Informationen zu versehen, da es im Spiel eine integrierte Datenbank gibt mit der Geschichte oder dem Verhalten von allen Charakteren. Sprich, man könnte es entweder wie bei den XIIer-Gegnern machen und es komplett übernehmen oder es umschreiben. Man hat auch Alter und Größe als Angaber, wofür sich Charaktervorlagen vielleicht lohnen würden, besonders bei der Class Zero. Schau, was am besten für den Almanach wäre, ich kümmer mich nach ner Zockeinlage um die Navi und die Verschiebung der Artikel - wenn ich das noch irgendwie beherrschen sollte. :) 10px Dämmerwald 10px 17:41, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Spielbare Charaktere (also die Class Zero) sollten definitiv eine Vorlage mit Infos bekommen. PS: Sorry, dass ich das Smash-Match absagen musste. Nero Valentine 17:44, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::Ist doch kein Ding :) Ab Freitag habe ich auch wieder Ferien, sodass ich dafür sogar Zeit finden werde :) Ich werde demnächst dann mal alles rausschreiben und in die Artikel bringen, die Infoboxen würde ich auch direkt mit einbauen, sofern du sie irgendwann gebastelt hast. Spätestens nächste Woche wird die Class Zero mal aufgemotzt sein ^-^ 10px Dämmerwald 10px 18:59, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::: Moinsen ^-^ Ich werd mich dann mal an die Class Zero Leute setzen.Irgendwer wird die Texte wohl nochmal überarbeiten müssen, ich hab erstmal irgendwie die Infos in nen kleinen Text gepappt. Gibt leider nicht so viele, dass man mega viel schreiben könnte ^^" Aber mein wahres Anliegen liegt in der Infobox: Ich denke neben normalen Daten wie Namen, Synchros, sollten auf jeden Fall Alter, Geburtstag, Größe und Waffe rein. Nur so als kleiner Tipp :) Ich werd das dann alles eintragen, sobald die Vorlage steht. Bis denne :) 10px Dämmerwald 10px 18:44, 26. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::::: Danke dir :) Ja, die Farben sind echt nützlich, wenn mans mal so betrachtet. Wenigstens habe ich jetzt Ferien und kann wohl etwas aktiver werden, besonders im Type-0 Bereich :) Endlich mal wieder was Produktives getan, wohooo! Aber naja, ich setz mich dann mal an die Boxen ^-^ 10px Dämmerwald 10px 13:15, 27. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Bildnutzung Hallo, ich wollte fragen ob ich das erste Bild mit dem großem blauen Kristall auf dieser Seite (http://de.finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Kristall) verändert veröffentlichen kann. ( entfärbt und gedreht) Bitte um eine Antwort mit freundlichen Grüßen Ali Sen188.174.111.253 08:44, 31. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo. Alle Bilder in diesem Wiki sind nicht unser Eigentum, sondern gehören Square Enix, wir verwenden sie lediglich als Bildzitat. Daher kann ich über eine weitere Nutzung leider nicht entscheiden. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr sagen kann. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 16:46, 31. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Re: Gegner (FFIX) Danke, man tut, was man kann :) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px 06:52, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC)